


Just Listen (To the Rhythm of My Heart)

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt can tell something is wrong after Blaine sees the Facebook photo. He and Blaine talk and end up coming up with a definition for a word they hadn’t thought to define before.<br/>Betas: neyronrose and podklb. Thank you so much! :D<br/><a href="http://likearumchocolatesouffle.tumblr.com/post/78179137601/fic-just-listen-to-the-rhythm-of-my-heart-klaine">Read on Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Listen (To the Rhythm of My Heart)

Kurt is sitting at the kitchen table, holding his phone in one hand and absent-mindedly scrolling his Facebook feed with the other. He’s been describing his day and the recent drama between Rachel and Santana, getting only half-hearted, mindless responses from Blaine, so he finally cuts himself off to say: “Are you okay?”

Blaine’s voice is suspiciously cheerful and high. “Yeah! I’m good, I’m really good. I mean I feel bad about getting valedictorian but -“

“ _Blaine_. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing. It’s stupid.”

“Your feelings aren’t stupid.”

“I know but it’s silly. It’s about that picture of you and Elliot -“

“ _Oh_.”

“And I know it’s irrational but it just made me feel… not good.”

“Blaine…”

“I know you’re just friends, and I know you’ve been trying to get closer to him and it’s important for the band, and cheek kisses are _nothing_  -“

“Did something else happen?”

“People are saying we broke up.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Oh god, seriously?”

“Well, mostly just Becky, but still, if that’s how it looks -“

“I’m not breaking up with you.”

“I _know_ that, but Elliot is very attractive and -“

“ _Listen_ to me. Elliot is my bandmate, and we finally cleared the air and became closer as friends - _friends_ , Blaine - and he kissed me on the cheek for a celebratory photo. _Rachel_ kisses me on the cheek. My _dad_ kisses me on the cheek.”

“I know, I _know_ , I _told_ you it was stupid -“

“Okay. Stop. Just, take a deep breath, go and get yourself some chocolate milk or a cookie or something. Think about what you actually need from me. Then call me back.”

Blaine takes a deep breath. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Talk to you soon.”

—

Kurt pushes his laptop aside and answers the phone on the second ring. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“What did you have?”

“I didn’t have any cookies so I made cinnamon toast.”

“Was it good?”

“Not as good as when you make it.”

Kurt grins. “The secret ingredient is love.”

“And butter and sugar.”

“Naturally.” Kurt taps his fingers restlessly on the keyboard keys, and his smile fades. “Are you ready to tell me what you need from me?”

“I think maybe I just need you to reassure me. I mean, even though I already know everything, rationally. Just, humor me?”

“Okay.” Kurt sits back and makes himself comfortable in his chair. “First of all, you’re right. Elliot is attractive. He’s talented, and fun to talk to, and he was very understanding about me going all psycho-Rachel-diva about the band.”

Blaine laughs out loud.

“That’s probably an essential quality in a bandmate, let’s be honest. So, yes, I like him. But I _love you_. I love talking to you about our days, I love Skyping with you and helping you pick out your outfits… I love _sexy_ Skyping with you…”

Kurt can hear Blaine giggling breathily.

“You make me feel loved and understood and valued, just by listening to me and supporting me. I’m so proud and excited to be your fiancé. I can’t wait for you to move here so we can spend every possible second together. Our relationship matters to me, and you are the most important person in my life. Okay?”

“Thank you.” Blaine sounds a little choked up. “I love you.”

“Do you feel better?”

There’s a pause before Blaine says: “Yes. But -” He stops.

Kurt prompts: “But…”

“Well, okay, since you’re letting me - Since we’re talking about my irrational fears… And one of them was about you cheating, which I know you’re not! I don’t actually think you are, but since you’re humoring me… I’m just wondering. Why didn’t you say anything about that?”

Kurt sighs. “You’re right, I _didn’t_ say anything about that. I _want_ to say I’m not cheating on you, because as far as I know, I’m not. But when I said I wasn’t cheating on you with Chandler, you disagreed with me. You had this whole other definition of cheating that I didn’t know about.”

There’s a moment before Blaine says: “Maybe we should figure out what the definition is then.”

“Hm.” Kurt chews his lip. “That’s a really good idea.” He leans back in his chair. “I guess we should start with the basics. Is it cheating for Elliot to kiss me on the cheek?”

“I don’t think so? I mean, Tina kisses me on the cheek. And we hold hands, we call each other pet names, we’ve slow danced…”

“What about flirty duets? Elliot and I sang one together.”

“I don’t know. I’ve sung flirty duets with Rachel, and I’ve serenaded Brittany, and I’ve been serenaded by Tina…”

“Does it make a difference that all of them are girls? I’m assuming you’re not interested in dating any of them…”

“You’re right, I’m not.”

“Okay. So what if it was Sam? What if, hypothetically, Sam was bi-curious, and it turned out he was secretly into you -“

“ _Kurt!_ ”

“And _then_ you sang a flirty duet with him?”

“Oh my god.” Blaine’s voice sounds strained, and Kurt can just picture him blushing brightly. “Okay, I guess… it would depend on _why_ I was doing it.”

“How so?”

“If it was just for a performance, it wouldn’t be cheating. But if I was doing it because it was hot, I don’t really think that would be okay. However tame it was, if I was doing it because it turned me on, that would basically be me using him to fulfill a sexual need. And I feel like you’re the only person who should do that for me.”

“That makes sense. Are we going to have different rules for girls than guys then?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, I can snuggle with Rachel and Santana, but not with Elliot?”

“Well what if one of us has a crush on a girl one day?”

“Seriously?”

“It happens!”

Kurt shrugs. “Fair enough. What about gay guys versus straight guys?”

“I don’t think it makes sense to have different rules for them either. What about guys we don’t _know_ are gay? What about gay guys who aren’t attracted to us? And how can we tell?”

“So, the same rules for everyone.”

“I think that would be easiest. And I still think judging based on our own motivations makes the most sense.”

“I think we can safely say that things that are definitely sex acts are off limits. No getting around it with: ‘Oh, but I had totally _platonic_ motivations for blowing that guy.’”

A laugh bursts out of Blaine loudly. “ _Kurt_! Oh my god!”

Kurt laughs along with him.

Blaine says: “We might have to take that on a case by case basis, because one of us might get a role in a show where we have to make out with someone, or go even further than that.”

“But that wouldn’t be _real_ sex though.”

“What makes sex _real_?”

“Um. I’m pretty sure we’ll just be able to tell, Blaine.”

“Well, again, I think it’s all about the motivations behind it.”

Kurt purses his lips. “Point taken. So, anything we do with other people is cheating if we’re doing it for sexual reasons.”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“But things we do with other people are okay if we’re doing it for other reasons. Like friendship, or performances…”

“Yeah. Physical touch happens between friends - hugging, shoulder rubs, dancing, cheek kisses - and that’s okay. I can’t stop you from having that with other people, and I wouldn’t want you to stop _me_ from having it either.”

“Okay, so now that we have an actual definition, I can absolutely promise I’m not cheating on you, and I’m not going to.”

Blaine sighs deeply. “Thank you Kurt.”

“Do you feel better?”

“Yes. I didn’t actually realize how much of a relief that would be.” He sounds like he’s smiling. “And I promise, too. You’re the only person I want to sexy Skype with.”

Kurt grins widely. “Good. Now, tell me about this valedictorian thing while I make tomorrow’s lunch, and then we can do our skincare routine.”

“That sounds perfect.”

“And Blaine? You should really keep some emergency cookies in the house at all times. Just in case.”


End file.
